The use of gas-insulated transmission lines has become more prevalent in recent years because of the more limited amount of real estate involved, which is required for such miniaturized high-voltage gas-insulated substations, such as set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,378,731 -- Whitehead and 3,391,243 -- Whitehead.
It is, of course, necessary for the gas-insulated transmission lines to accommodate inner high-voltage conductors disposed axially within an outer grounded metallic casing, and to provide couplings therefor, such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,243, as well known by those skilled in the art.
During fabrication and assembly of such substation installations, bending and misalignments of the bus-sections and casings may occur, which must be accommodated. The present invention provides such accommodation and coupling of adjacent bus-sections.